


Some kind of Sick Relationship

by ifitships_isits



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: A different take on Kira's meeting with Dukat in his office.New to writing this fandom and this kink, please let me know what you think!
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Some kind of Sick Relationship

Ducat gazed across the desk as Kira stormed into his office, no doubt to argue some silly little point about security arrangements or some other nonsense. He quite often would look for at least one thing during the day that she was responsible for and purposely mess it up, putting computer locks that required his personal permission to remove or issue repair orders, in an effort to see her. She had gotten quite clever at finding ways around this, playing his game, much to his delight. But this also meant he misses her presence, as spiteful as she was. It had been three days since he had seen her, and he could no longer detect that delicious scent that hovered in his nose and his office every time she graced him full of barely contained fury.   
“Are you even listening to me?” she barked at him.   
“No.” He answered honestly. “Iwas taken by the flush of your cheeks. Someone must be in a lot of trouble.” He kept his tone playful, trying to bait her. Her eyes flashed, and her whole body tensed. Then a small smile flashed across her face and she stepped closer to his desk. This was new, Dukat thought to himself.  
“Yes. Someone is in trouble, Dukat. Someone has been very naughty this week, Haven’t they.” She steps around the desk, crowding Dukat and pushing the data pad that Dukat had been failing to work at off the desk. Dukat starts to stand, a cry of half protest on his lips when he feels her hands push him back into his chair. She raises her hand and slaps him.   
“You have been a very naughty boy, Dukat, and you need to be punished.”   
He gasps, blood rushing to his crotch, the cords of his neck tensing and starting to throb. She leans over him, putting her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing just right against the median ridge. Twisting them both, she sat on his desk, him still pinned to his chair by her hands, in open mouth awe of this fine creature in front of him. She brought up one foot into his lap, grazing his quickly swelling cock nestled behind many layers.   
“I've been on my feet for the last 16 hours chasing down your little bug. I had to call in so many favors to get O’Brien on the line to reset everything I might have promised to carry another baby for him.” Dukat growls, but Kira switches one of her hands from caressing his neck to covering his mouth. He thinks about biting it, but his attention is again drawn to his crotch as she grinds the toe of her boot across his thickening cock.   
“Take off my boots.”   
His hands scramble to her foot, feeling along the sides for a zipper, but also imagining his fingers sliding along her uncovered heel, up her ankle, finding the tops of her boot slightly above the cuff of her uniform legs, He longed to see what was under that uniform, but he would take what he could get. Perhaps that was where this was leading? 

He slowly unzips the boot, while her other foot slowly slides up and down his leg. She takes her hands off him and leans back on his desk as he moves his hands down, gripping the heel and pulling her foot free. Her nose wrinkles, but he smells nothing but clean sweat and the scent of Kira concentrated. She’d spent too much time around humans if she thought her natural scent would put him off. He tossed the boot over his shoulder, peeled off her sock and grabbed her other foot before she could move it anywhere too dangerous, and repeated the process. Her toenails were painted a delicate pink color, matching her nails. She wiggled her toes against his palms.   
“Well, get started. I have eight hours off, and I plan to get at least 7 hours of sleep.” She glares at him.   
“So, you're giving me an hour of your valuable time?” He says playfully. She jerks one of her feet out of his hands, placing it along the now obvious bulge in his uniform. His uncomfortably tight uniform. Her toes explored the zipper, and through some miracle, managed to unzip it, easing some of the pressure on it, and then, his brain lost all reason with the sensation of her skin on his bare cock.   
“No, you have 15 mintues to give me the best foot rub in the delta quadrant, and I have 45 to get back to my quarters and wash the smell of you out of my nose.” she scoffed as she curled her toes over the top of his cock, which was twitching and leaking already.   
“So needy, Dukat. So useless. Rub my feet.” She followed up her statement by rubbing her heel lengthwise up ridges on the underside of his cock. He swallowed and started stroking his hands over her over-worked foot. His gaze drifted from her face to the delicate foot in his hands. He could see tiny scars and burns, wondering how she got them. He wanted to kiss them. He started to lift her foot, but hesitated, looking up hopefully. She rolls her eyes at him, nodding. He lifts her foot to his mouth with one hand, while using the other to guide the one in his lap rubbing across his cock. He layers kisses on all the long healed scars and marks of childhood, reveling in the scent and taste of her skin. He never thought he would get this opportunity.   
It was overwhelming, her smell in his nose and the feel of her against his cock. He barely noticed when her squirming led him to her toes, and she shoved them into his mouth just as she ground particularly firm with her other foot and he let out a muffled moan.   
“Yess, Ducat. Enjoy it. It’s the only part of me I’ll ever let you touch.” She laughed, throwing her head back and exposing the elegant line of her neck. He imagined trailing his tongue along that smooth collam, leaving marks that would mark her as his, despite her bitter words. His breathing gets faster, and he can feel her other foot grinding against his cock, the ridges catching and…..  
He switches his hands to the foot, taking it away from his cock before she drives him to madness. She laughs again, taking her foot out of his mouth, planting it on his chest. They stare at each other, and Ducat can almost imagine a glimmer of want in her eyes.   
But just as quickly, she kicks him in the stomach with the foot still coated in spit and slides it into his lap, down to his cock. THe added lubrication allows her to curl her toes and rub across the tip, and Ducat barely bites back a curse.   
“Well, are you going to finish??” She says, teasingly, almost no bitterness to her voice. She almost looks shy as she glances briefly at her foot rubbing his cock. (This. This is the Kira he wanted. The one he dreamed of. Demanding, playful, incredibly attractive and confident.)   
He looks up at her, putting both her feet in his lap,holding them on either side cock, slowly rubbing them against himself. He develops a rhythm, his cock leaking as he feels her skin surrounding him and hears her breathing increase too. He closes his eyes, imagining himself between her legs, pushing into her warm wet….. He squeezes tighter, spilling all over her delicate feet, his seed spilling onto her beautiful skin. He finishes,opening his eyes and rubbing his thumbs over her arches, smearing her feet with his cum.   
He leans back in his chair, drained but strangely euphoric. She starts to pull away, but he startles her by pulling himself closer to the desk. He moves his grip on her feet to her knees.   
They look at each other again, something passing between them. He can smell her arousal, and everything his battle tactics had taught him tells him to press his advantage. Even spent, he could offer her pleasures beyond whatever meager offerings she had experienced lately, if any. But something warns him this is the wrong time. Instead, he takes a different tact.  
“Are you done with me so soon? We still have five minutes left.” he smiles, and surprisingly, she does too.  
“Well, you left my feet sticky. You aren’t done yet, are you?” she leans forward, inches from his lips. She pushes him back again, getting up and walking over to the small replicator and programming a warm wet towel. Ducat takes advantage of her turn back, straightening himself up and putting his cock back in his pants. The uncomfortable stickiness will just have to wait to be dealt with. The towel appears, and she tosses it at Ducat, hopping back on the desk and placing her feet on his knees. He takes the towel, slowly running it over her skin, wiping away the seed. He silently cursed. He wants to see her covered in his seed, not wiping it away. But this was progress, he supposes. He cleaned her feet, wiping his hands clean after and sitting back, admiring her sitting on his desk. Her breathing had returned to normal, and her scent, although tinged with lust, had mellowed. 

She cleared her throat, standing up and retrieving her socks and shoes, leaning on the desk as she put them back on, a little aukward but still much less tense than when she stormed in.   
“That was nice, I guess.” She tries for a dismissive tone, but he can hear a slight tremble in her voice.   
He smiles, his eyes twinkling at her. “Happy to help. You know, I could always follow you back to your quarters, help you relax,” he pauses, standing up and crowding behind her as she steps away from the desk and adjusts her uniform. He runs his fingers up her spine, and watches a shiver pass through her. “I know how difficult and stressful your job is. Don’t you deserve to be pampered?” he leans in, his lips brushing against her earring, his breath hot in her ear,”I would worship you.” He whispers, “You would be my Glacett.” he runs the back of his hand down her arm. She pulls away from him, headed towards the door. As the door opens, she turns to him and says, “I’ll never be your Glacett, but I could be your Arik Asha.” as she steps out and the door closes behind her.   
He wondered how she had known of the Cardassian gods, and if she truely meant what she had said.


End file.
